Enter the Four
by dleghost
Summary: The Impossibles' enemies decide to hire some professionals to destroy our heroes. Edit: have to change the rating to Mature due to the violence. Edit:there might be minor slash in it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Hanna-Barbera. Everyone except the Four because they are made up by me. This is my first fan-fic so do give me some advice, but no bashing.

Ch.1

Somewhere in the urban parts of England, lies an abandoned warehouse that used to store furniture and other house-hold supplies, but now holds countless debris, junk and dust. The old, rusty building hasn't been occupied for many years until now. A large table was set for a group of odd folks continuously chatting about their years back in the United States and their raging hatred towards the law and the foes they all shared. Three knocks on a podium from a black gavel echoed throughout the warehouse, but the people ignored the gavel's rapping and continued their conversations.

"Order, order!" shouted the pointy headed man in green spandex as he hit the podium a few times more. There was finally silence in the building when all the people stopped and looked up at the man conducting the meeting, the criminal who was simply known as Professor Stretch. "Attention all. I would like to thank everyone for coming to this crucial meeting. Let's us begin the row call before we can begin," said Professor Stretch as he took out his list out of his pocket.

"Artful Archer?"

"Present."

"Paper man?"

"Here."

"Spinner?"

"Here."

"Cronella Critch the Tricky Witch?"

"She's still in jail. And a cat," someone replied.

"Oh, right. Now where was I? Oh that's right. Terrible Twister?"

"Present."

"Mother Gruesome?"

"Here."

"Satanic Surfer?"

"He couldn't make it," said Paper man.

"Why? Did he get arrested?" asked Professor Stretch.

"No he had to attend another meeting."

"What other meeting?"

"I think it's with some guy named Lavey."

"Oh, that's his excuse for everything! I can't go to your meetings because my cult is more important. Well if that's how he feels then that loon is officially off of my list!" said Professor Stretch and scratched out Satanic Surfer's name on the list. "Honestly, doesn't he know how really important this meeting is? But I suppose the rest of you do, right?" The villains sat in silence and stared at Professor Stretch with blank looks on their faces. "Oh, for the love of Pete! Don't you idiots even know why we're here!?" shouted the pointy-headed fiend as he pounded his fist against the podium.

"Um, no," said the group in unison. Professor Stretch glared at them for a second and smacked his face with his palm and groaned in frustration. "We are here because we all share a common problem. Do you know what that is?"

"Taxes?" asked the Terrible Twister.

"Health care?" asked Paper man.

"Hair loss?" asked Spinner.

"Speak for yourself, baldy," Mother Gruesome replied, poking her boney finger at the Spinner.

"No, no and no! I'll give you people some hints. Our problem has something to do with three teenage do-gooders. A duplicating red-head, a smart-mouth in a frog suit and a porker who jumps all over the place like a kangaroo hyped up on sugar!" More silence. "It's the Impossibles, you morons!" exclaimed Professor Stretch.

"Oh." The villains replied in unison.

"Ever since those meddling kids came to the picture, they have been thorns on our sides. They have defeated us and locked us up, one by one. Whenever we break out of the prison walls, the Impossibles are always there to drag us back in. That's why most of us are taking refuge in different countries, including this one, licking our wounds while those brats get to enjoy the sweet taste of victory. The victory that we shall never have as long as those teenage super heroes are around," said Professor Stretch as he clenched tightly on the edge of the podium and looking down at his fellow villains.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked the Artful Archer.

"I'm glad you asked, Artful Archer. I say we all join forces and take down the Impossibles once and for all!" Professor Stretch replied and raised his fists in the air as he laughed maniacally.

"We already tried that," said Mother Gruesome.

"Huh, What?" replied Professor Stretch after he immediately stopped laughing, but still had his fists up over his head.

"We have done that before, two months ago."

"Really? How did that work out?"

"Well, the Impossibles are still alive and half of us are sent to jail. What do you think, cone-head?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, anyone got any bright ideas?" said Professor Stretch folding his arms against his chest. The villains glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Paper man placed his elbows on the table, rested his head on his hands and said "Let's face it, guys. Those Impossibles are just-"

"Oh shut up, Paper man. If I have to hear that sentence one more time, I'm gonna lose it," said Professor Stretch as he smacked his face with his palm once more.

"It's a pity we couldn't afford to hire some assassins like the fo-" the Terrible Twister replied, but his mouth was smacked by the Artful Archer's hand. "Quiet you fool. You know better than to utter anything about……Them," the Artful Archer whispered.

"What? What did he say?" asked Professor Stretch.

"Nothing. It's not important," said the Artful Archer, nervously.

"By the way you're reacting, I doubt that it's insignificant. I want to hear what Terrible Twister was about to say. Now spit it out!"

The Terrible Twister and the Artful Archer glanced at each other. "We don't have a choice, mate. We might as well, anyway," said the Terrible Twister.

"Go ahead."

"Right. In England, there's an underground company called the Emerald Swan corp. where the likes of us can hire mercenaries to get things done without dirtying up our own hands. But of all the assassins from the Emerald Swan, there are none that are more skillful, more blood-thirsty and more feared than the Four. The Four is an elite group of assassins who are very well known throughout Europe's underworld, just the utterance of the name itself could make any ruthless man die of fright. Common criminals such as ourselves always get caught for what we do, but not the Four. They can somehow leave the scene of the crime without a trace, literally. In fact, nobody even knows what they look like which got people to believe that the Four is just a nasty rumor. Well, no one except the people who hired the Four and even they are too spooked to utter anything about them. The Four is the best team the Emerald Swan got and they're not cheap. Only the wealthiest crime lords can afford such great service from them."

"If those guys are so famous, how come the rest of us never heard of them?" asked the Spinner.

"Because even though the authorities in Europe think the Four is a rumor, they are still afraid that the knowledge of the Four might influence other criminals to follow their example. Like I said before, you have to be really rich to hire those guys."

"If the Four are as good as you say they are, they can be the ones we need to get rid of the Impossibles. I say that all of us need to work together and gather enough cash to hire the Four to get rid of the accursed trio for good," said Professor Stretch, as he pounded his fist into his own palm.

"You can't be serious about this, Professor Stretch. What makes you think we can pull this off?" asked the Paper man. Professor Stretch glared at the Paper man as he walked up to him and poked his finger at the place where Paper man's nose should be.

"Look, you over-grown, origami reject! You can crawl back to your little hideout and stay hidden there 'til you rot for all I care, but I'll be a monkey's uncle if I don't take this great opportunity to finally destroy those little pests. Mark my words, I'll do whatever it takes to have those Impossibles six feet under. I'll rob every bank and house to get the money I need to pay the Four. Heck, I'll even sell my rubber soul to them, if they ask me to. So who else wants to join me on this mission to annihilate those brats once and for all?"

"I'm in!" the Spinner exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Mother Gruesome.

"Well, what about you two?" asked Professor Stretch, looking at the Artful Archer and Terrible Twister. The two glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Ha ha! Then it's settled. Once we get the money, we will call the Emerald Swan corp. to hire the Four to kill the Impossibles and victory will finally be ours!" Professor Stretch exclaimed and laughed maniacally as the other villains joined with him laughing, sinisterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**After few days of robbing from various houses, stores and banks, the super villains managed to collect two hundred grand which they believed would be enough to hire the Four. Just outside the warehouse, Professor Stretch was inside the phone booth, dialing the number that he received from the Artful Archer, while his fellow villains watched him making a call to the Emerald Swan corp. **

"**This is Emerald Swan corp. How may I help you?" asked the woman from the other line.**

"**Um, yes. This is Professor Stretch and I would like to hire some assassins," Professor Stretch replied.**

"**I see. Whom do you want to be assassinated?"**

"**The Impossibles."**

"**You mean the rock band?"**

"**Not those Impossibles! I meant the superhero group. I'm a super villain for crying out loud. What purpose can I gain for killing off some rock band? Gosh!"**

"**My mistake, sir. How much are you willing to pay for our service?"**

"**About two hundred grand. Will that be enough for me to hire your very best assassins like the Four?"**

"**Yes indeed, sir. Would you like to have the Four to work for you?"**

"**Oh yes, I do. When can they start?"**

"**They can start once after you meet up with them today. Where would you like to meet the Four?"**

"**At the abandon warehouse just outside of London," said Professor Stretch, giving the thumbs up to the other villains.**

"**All right, sir. The Four will meet with you immediately. Good day, sir."**

**Professor Stretch hung up the phone and walked out the booth with a satisfied look on his face. "Good news, everyone. We finally have the Four working for us." The villains cheered with wicked joy until the Spinner looked around and noticed that the group is missing a couple of members.**

"**Hey. Weren't Artful Archer and Terrible Twister with us a moment ago?" asked the Spinner.**

"**Who cares! Now that we have the Four working for us, we don't need those losers anymore," said Mother Gruesome.**

"**So what do we do now?" asked the Paper man.**

"**We just need to get back in the warehouse and wait for the Four to meet us there. And what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you didn't want to be a part of this," said Professor Stretch, pointing his finger at the Paper man. **

"**I don't, but I am curious about what the Four are really like and I want to see them for myself."**

"**Fine, whatever. Let's just get back inside and wait for them to show up," said Professor Stretch, and led his fellow villains back inside the warehouse.**

"**Did the secretary say the exact time those guys will meet us?" asked the Spinner as he and the other villains sat down on their assigned seats.**

"**No, but she did say they will arrive immediately so I think we'll have to wait an hour or two for the Four," Professor Stretch replied.**

"**You called, mister?"**

**The villains jumped up in fright while the Spinner clenched to his chest and fell off his chair. Professor Stretch and the other villains looked over their shoulders and noticed four figures hiding in the dark corner of the warehouse.**

"**Th-th-the Four, I presumed?" asked Professor Stretch, still shaken from the sudden shock.**

"**That we are," said one of the shadowy figures as the Four walked into the light to reveal themselves "and here to take your request." **

**The assassins were dressed in different attires, but the only similar trait that they shared was that they're all wearing glasses with colored lenses. The one who spoke, presumably the leader, was dressed in trousers with suspenders and a derby hat which were dark blue. The leader was also wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt and holding an icy blue cane in his right hand. His hair was also icy blue and his skin was completely white like a blank canvas. The assassin standing at the leader's right side looked like a colorful wizard due to his stereotypical witch's hat, which is magenta colored and the tip was bended. His loafers and Victorian overcoat, which reached to his knees, were also magenta while his pants and his glasses were dark green just like his hair. **

**The other member standing at the wizard's right side was the tallest of the group, even without his top hat. His arms and shoulders were shrouded by his cape that reached to his ankles. His attire was pure black, except for his violet glasses, vest and combat boots which made him look like a more intimidating undertaker. The forth member standing at the leader's left side was the shortest of the group, yet a foot taller than Coil man. Like his tall teammate, he was wearing a cape, except it's red and was shaped like a pair of wings. His tight pants were orange that match with his beret and a mask that resembled the head of a hawk while the lenses of his glasses were red.**

"**Hey, wait a minute. You guys are just a bunch of kids!" exclaimed Mother Gruesome.**

"**Just ignore the old hag. Her sense of judgment is not what is used to be," said Professor Stretch.**

"**Hey!"**

"**No need to make excuses, mister. We are already used to that reaction. After all, talented youths like ourselves are always doubted by the old ones," said the leader coolly with an unbelievably sane smile across his face. The blue assassin walked to the edge of the table, waved his hand and a small stair case of ice appeared just by the table. "Let us begin, shall we?" he said still calmly as he climbed up the stairs and up on the table. Once the leader was atop of the table, the super villains noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes at all.**

"**Not long ago you yanks used to roam and rob the streets of your hometown with heads held high, but now you are too scared to even step out of your own hiding spots. No matter how far you are from the States or how long you keep yourselves distant from the public eye, you can still feel those three little thorns pierced into your skins. Surely, you know by now that avoiding them won't make that agonizing sensation go away," said the leader as he looked down at his clients, strolling back and forth like a male model on the catwalk. "And that is why we're here. I assure you when we are done with the Impossibles, you will be fully satisfied with the results."**

"**Ha! Everybody has already tried to squashed those pests and failed. What is it that makes you guys so special that you can pull this off?" Paper man replied. **

"**Who said that?" the leader asked without turning around nor changing his smiling expression. The other villains quickly pointed at the Paper man as he sat up and his eyes bugged out. The blue assassin looked over his shoulder and gladly walked towards Paper man while humming a little tune. Smiling down at the paper themed foe, the leader pounded his cane against Paper man's hand and kneeled down facing him while Paper man bit his lower lip trying to hold in a yelp. **

"**You're that villain made out of paper. Skin and all, hey?" said the leader calmly and Paper man just nodded his head. The smiling assassin narrowed his eyes and said, "So tell me, mister. Can a man of paper still bleed?" **

"**I don't know," the Paper man squeaked.**

"**Shall we find out?" **

**The Paper man quickly shook his head.**

"**Ooh. I like that kid's spunk," Professor Stretch whispered to Mother Gruesome.**

"**I'll say. I like to see those buttinskies try and go against someone like him. Hee hee hee," Mother Gruesome cackled in glee.**

"**Alright then," the leader replied as he took his cane off of Paper man's hand and stood back up. "Now that we have that out of the way. How are you willing to pay for our services?" asked the leader, repeatedly tapping his cane against his own palm.**

"**We have the two hundred grand right here in this bag. I don't know the amount it is in pounds, but surely it's good enough for you, fellas," said Professor Stretch and handed the money-filled bag to the assassin. **

"**Ta," the leader thanked Professor Stretch as he took the bag, leapt off the table and landed on his bare feet as he walked towards his teammates. The Four huddled and started whispering to each other while the super villains waited and stared at the assassins. Once the Four were finished with their conversation, the small assassin unfolded his cape, which spread like large wings, he then jumped up and soared out of the window.**

"**Where did that shrimp flew off to?" asked Mother Gruesome.**

"**I sent him off to set up a meeting with our 'targets.' Speaking of which, our resources indicated that they are in our hometown and we need to be on our way," said the leader as he and his fellow assassins tapped their hats and bowed at the super villains. When the Four walked towards the door, they stopped for a moment as the leader whispered something to his tall associate's ear, he replied with a nod and quickly pulled a gun out of his cape. The villains didn't know what happened due to the tall assassin's incredibly fast reflexes, but all they can hear were a gun shot and a scream. Paper man fell off his chair and held on to his arm as blood started to drench out of his wound. The super villains were shocked and baffled as they looked down at the wounded villain screaming in agony.**

"**Oh, look at that. A man made of paper can bleed after all," said the leader cheerfully as he and the others exited out the door.**

**After gaining consciousness, the Spinner groaned as he climbed back to his seat. "So, what did I miss?" asked the Spinner. The other villains just turned and glared at the spider-themed criminal.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Meanwhile in the English city of Riverpole, three teenage boys in matching outfits of red pants and purple jackets with green shirts underneath walked out of the Rigby theatre after doing one of their performances for their European tour. The boys were, in fact, the famous American rock band the Impossibles. "How's about we get something to eat before heading back to the hotel," said the tall, red-headed band member as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket with one hand while holding his guitar in another.

"Sounds good to me. I could go for a cheeseburger, myself," said the short boy with blond hair, carrying his guitar under his arm.

"I expected you would say something like that, tubby," said the black-haired boy as he carried his guitar over his shoulder.

"Very funny. Why don't you make fun of my height while you're at it."

"I was just kidding. Don't have a cow about it, man," said the black-haired boy as he playfully smacked his short band mate on the shoulder.

As the boys were about to climb inside the Impossi-mobile, the short boy's guitar started beeping.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we got a call from the chief."

"I guess lunch will have to wait, then," the red head replied.

"We received some information that someone has been stealing jewelry stores in Riverpole and right now the culprit was last seen heading towards another one called Lucy Diamonds. You boys need to get there and capture him," said Big D when he appeared on the small screen.

"Yes, sir!" said the boys in unison.

Once the small screen automatically turned off, the singing Impossibles transformed into the crime fighting Impossibles. The short blond transformed into Coil Man, the black-haired boy transformed into Fluid Man and the red head transformed into Multi Man. "Rally-Ho!" the teenage heroes exclaimed as they quickly climbed into the Impossi-mobile and drove off towards the Lucy Diamonds jewelry store. When the Impossibles arrived at the jewelry store, they noticed that the place seemed deserted and the glass window was shattered. As the Impossibles climbed out of the Impossi-mobile and heading towards the jewelry store, a red flash soared out the window and passed the young heroes as they quickly ducked to the ground. The boys looked up and saw a strange figure clad in orange and red standing on top of a street lamp.

"What the heck is that thing? Some kind of bird?" asked Coiley.

"Since when do birds have hands? Look!" Fluey replied, pointing at the crook's talon like hand which was holding four silver laced amulets with a different colored jewel attached to each one. The crook spread his cloak once more and flew back up in the air.

"We gotta go after that guy!" shouted Fluey.

"But we need to check on the folks from the store first. They might need our help," Multi replied.

"Um, fellas. I don't think we can do anything for them now," said Coiley, looking through the shattered window. The other heroes went up towards the store and gasped in shock when they saw what happened inside. Almost all the walls and including the bodies that were scattered all over the floor were covered in gore and blood.

"Holy body counts! This wasn't a jewelry heist, it's a massacre!" Fluey exclaimed.

"Then we better go after that murderous thief before we lose him and he starts attacking again," Multi replied and he and the others quickly climbed back in their car. The Impossibles drove through the streets looking for the flying thief, but they couldn't even find a trace of the winged crook.

"Hollerin' hi-fis. We couldn't even find a trace of that winged crook," said Multi.

"We've been looking for that guy for half an hour now. He's probably long gone," said Coiley, steering the wheel. Suddenly, the orange and red fiend was flying pass the Impossibles as he made a quick turn to the left.

"Soaring killer birds! There he goes. Step on it, Coiley!" Fluey shouted.

"Roger, Fluey," said Coiley as he drove the Impossi-mobile at an accelerating pace. The Impossi-mobile made a quick turn and drove down the streets until Coiley quickly stepped on the brakes which made a screeching halt when he spotted a car parked in the middle of the road. The mysterious car was a jaguar e-type automobile coated in raven black and it had a hood ornament that looked like an icy blue, horse's head.

"Hey! What kind of ditz would leave their car here?!" Fluey exclaimed.

"I think I see some passengers inside there, but they don't seem to be moving," said Coiley squinting at the black car.

"We better check this out," said Multi as he and others climbed out of the Impossi-mobile. As the Impossibles were about to walk towards the black jaguar, they immediately stopped when the doors flew opened. The first person, who stepped out of the car, was a scornful looking, young man in s black top hat. The second person was another young man, but dressed in magenta and a wizard like attire. The last passenger was a white skinned man dressed in blue with a cane in his right hand. They walked up to the Impossibles calmly without saying anything or even making a sound. The leader stood in front of the Impossibles while his companions stood behind him.

The leader placed his cane in front of himself, leaned on it and finally said with a cool smile, "Sorry lads, but this road is closed now,"

There was a long pause as the Impossibles just stared at the strangely dressed, young men, they then looked at each other and looked at the three boys again. Fluey put his hand over his mouth and started snorting while the others did the same thing. Then, they burst out laughing while the three assassins still stood there calmly watching the Impossibles enjoy their laughs.

"Oh, man! Did you guys lose a bet or do you work at a French circus?" asked Fluey who was out of breath from all the laughing.

"Ah, what coincidence. We were thinking the same thing when we first saw you lads. Though I assumed you boys must have lost a bet because even French clowns have keener fashion sense," replied the magenta wizard coolly as he walked up to the Impossibles and placed his elbow on his leader's shoulder.

"Hey!" Coiley exclaimed.

"Like you guys know anything about style. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those nasty threads even if my life depended on it!" Fluey snapped.

"Don't you boys have something else to do besides debating who has the worst outfits? Like some certain amulets and a killer you need to find, hey?" asked the leader still smiling.

"Wait a second. That flying criminal is part of your gang, isn't he? And you guys are in on it, aren't you?" Multi replied.

"Fast thinker," said the leader to the wizard like assassin.

"Oh, yes. Very sharp, indeed."

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, as he stretched his arm out and aimed his fist at the two assassins. They swiftly stepped aside while the fist went towards the assassin in the top hat. The top hat wearing assassin quickly grabbed Coiley's fist, pulled it which caused the stout hero soaring towards the assassin, he then kicked Coiley right in the chin and the boy went soaring up in the sky like a rocket.

"You guys asked for it! Rally ho ho!" Fluey exclaimed as he converted himself into liquid and went towards the assassins. When the green liquid was about splash against the three villains, the wizard like assassin raised his hands as they started to glow magenta, he magically twirled the liquid around and splashed it against a nearby wall.

"Aw, man! I just got bended!" Fluey replied after converting himself back to his solid form, leaning against the wall upside down.

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted as he duplicated himself into a group of twenty and charged towards the assassins. The leader cheerfully twirled his cane around, tapped it against the ground, which caused a widely large wall of ice to appear and the duplicates smashed into it. The icy wall then fell over and crushed the duplicates in one blow while the original was hiding at the corner of a building.

"It's a good thing he didn't get the-hey!" said Multi, but got interrupted when something grabbed his shoulders and was being carried off to the air. Multi was then dropped sixteen feet, but quickly duplicated himself to break his fall.

"You're late," said the leader, looking up at his flying teammate.

"Sorry," the winged assassin replied.

"Let's go lads," said the leader, as he and the others jumped up and landed on one of the rooftops as they began making their escape by leaping on the other rooftops.

"Come on. We gotta catch up with them," said Multi, helping Fluey back on his feet.

"Yeah, but what about-Uufff!" Fluey was cut off when all of the sudden Coiley fell on him.

"Sorry for dropping in like this," Coiley replied.

"Not funny," Fluey groaned.

"Hurry up before we lose them!" said Multi and the Impossibles used their powers to get themselves up on the roofs as well. The young heroes quickly leapt from roof to roof as they were catching up with the Four who were still running.

"They really live up to their names," said the leader coolly as he looked over his shoulder.

"They do, don't they?" replied the wizard.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

Then the leader and the wizard gave each other a high five, turned around, shot their ice beams from their hands at Multi and Fluey and they were encased in blocks of ice. Coiley sprang up in the air and was about to strike at the duo until the winged assassin jumped up, flapped his wings together to cause a massive gust of wind that blew Coiley away and smashed against his frozen companions which caused the blocks to break and set the other two free.

The Impossibles continue chasing after the Four as they suddenly fell off the roof and the heroes also jumped off and followed them down to the ground. When the Impossibles reached to the bottom, they looked around and noticed that the Four were gone. The Impossibles ran back to the spot where they first encountered the assassins and realized that their car mysteriously disappeared as well.

"Who were those guys?" Multi responded under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

After the Four vanished without a trace, Multi and the others climbed inside the Impossi-mobile while Coiley took the wheel once more. As the Impossibles were cruising down the streets, the young heroes seemed lost in their thoughts on their baffling encounter with the assassins.

"Man. How the heck did they do that?" said Fluey, looking out at the buildings they were passing by.

"What do you mean, Fluey?" asked Coiley still driving the Impossi-mobile and watching the road.

"Those four weirdoes run off and disappeared into thin air. Even their car vanished."

"They could have driven off."

"That's the thing, Coiley. If they did drove off, we would have noticed it, but that car left the scene without even leaving a skid mark. How could someone leave and take their car with them without leaving anything behind?"

"Well, maybe that wizard guy used his magic to make that disappearing act. Don't you think, Multi? Hey, Multi."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess," replied the red headed crime fighter.

"You okay, man?" asked Fluey.

"Yeah. It's just that I've been getting a bad feeling about those guys."

"So do we every time we meet up with some bad guy."

"Not like this. I got a feeling deep inside telling me that there's something really wrong here."

"Holy holocaust!" Coiley exclaimed and stepped on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluey.

"Look!" Coiley shouted as he pointed at the rising smoke from a far distance.

Multi duplicated himself and used his copies as a pole for him to stand on and get a better view of the sight. As he looked forward, Multi not only noticed the explosions from a distance, but there were also ice glaciers bursting out of the left side of town while there were magenta lighting bolts zapping out of the far right side.

"Those crooks are at it again. Only this time they're destroying three areas of the city at once," Multi called out.

"Holy Mesopotamia! What are we gonna do?!" Fluey replied.

"We have to split up and stop those sickos from destroying this city and hurting anybody else," said Multi as his duplicates disappeared and got back down.

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted in unison and went their separate ways.

In the middle of the city, the winged assassin and the scornful, top hat assassin were destroying buildings and killing off people in their paths. After swooping down towards a man and yanked the head right off with his bare hands, the bird like villain looked ahead and noticed Coiley bouncing his way towards his direction.

"Hey. The pudgy yank is coming this way," the flying assassin called out to his comrade. The top hat just looked up at him as he finished drinking his bottle of soda, tossed a grenade over his shoulder, which went right into the door of a store, and the store exploded as flames and debris burst out of it. The winged assassin landed on the ground as Coiley finally arrived.

"Stop right there or I'll have to get rough on you, villains," said Coiley as he put his fists on his hips.

"Typical. We always end up with the ugly ones," said the winged foe to his silent ally, who just replied with a nod. The top hat assassin pulled out a pistol from his cape and started shooting while Coiley jumped around dodging the bullets. When the pistol ran out of bullets, the assassin quickly pulled out a machine gun and began shooting at Coiley again. The short blond began to grow tired from dodging the bullets as the assassin dropped his empty gun and pulled out two machine guns.

Coiley quickly bounced off to a narrow alley and hid behind a trashcan as he tried to catch his breath. "Smoldering shooters. How many guns does that guy have in there?" Suddenly a gust of wind blew the trashcan away and knocked Coiley against a nearby wall. As Coiley was about to get up, he was picked up by the shoulders and lifted up in the sky. The flying assassin began assaulting Coiley by flying around while dragging the blond against the buildings.

"Take your stinking talons off me you darn, dirty bird!" Coiley exclaimed.

"Okay," the bird like assassin replied, blandly and dropped Coiley fourteen feet below. Coiley stretched out his spring-like legs to the ground and landed safely on top of a sewer lid.

"Yeouch!" Coiley exclaimed as he looked at his side and noticed the large, nasty scrape on his arm. Meanwhile, the top hat assassin pulled out a rocket launcher, fired a missile at the building and it began crumbling down. Before Coiley can make his escape, he was buried by the falling debris. Once the building fell down, the flying assassin and his top hat wearing companion walked up to the debris. The bird like villain flapped his wings that caused a powerful wind to blow the debris away, but Coiley was nowhere to be found.

Elsewhere in the right side of Riverpole, people were running and screaming as they tried to escape from the lighting bolts that were shooting from the magical assassin's hands. The wizard snapped his fingers and a scepter, which was green with a red orb attached on the tip, appeared in his hand and he began shooting magenta lasers with it as he stood on top of a pile of debris. He shot his lasers at the buildings and people as they burn and explode from contact. The magical assassin performed those atrocities with a gentle smile on his face as if he was doing a simple chore that gave him such delight like watering a garden.

The area was covered in flames until they were put out by a moving splash of green liquid as it jumped from blaze to blaze. Once the fires were out, the liquid converted back to the solid Fluidman. "Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to play with fire?" said Fluey as he crossed his arms against his chest. The wizard smiled down at Fluey as he leaped from the pile and gracefully landed on the ground.

"So where are your mates? Don't they want to join in on the fun as well?" asked the wizard still smiling.

"They're off stopping your other friends from wrecking the rest of this town. So you only got me to deal with, buster," said Fluey still glaring at the magical villain.

"Just the two of us, hey? How, gear. I was hoping to finally have you all for myself to play with," the wizard purred, which caused Fluey to give him a confused look.

But, Fluey quickly disregarded that as he then converted himself into liquid and charged towards the wizard, but the assassin waved his glowing hand, which caused Fluey to turn to the left, and splashed against a wall like before.

"Hey, cut it out!" exclaimed Fluey after converting to his solid form and getting up on his feet.

"I will, if you stop being too predictable, ducky," the magical assassin replied with a suave smile.

Fluey glared at the assassin with frustration and converted himself into liquid once more. He tried to splash against the wizard, but the assassin blocked him when he used his scepter to form a magical, force field around himself. The green liquid continued to splash itself repeatedly against the magenta, orb shaped, force field until the liquid changed back to a solid form. Tired and frustrated, the black haired hero glared at the wizard as he took some deep breaths. When the magenta assassin deactivated his force field, Fluey threw a punch at him, but the assassin quickly caught his fist and sent a slight shock to him.

"Ouch! What the heck did you do?" asked Fluey after pulling his fist out of the assassin's grasp.

"Nothing. Just burrowed something from you, that's all," the wizard replied and converted himself into magenta colored liquid and splashed Fluey right against a street light.

"You can convert yourself into fluid too?!" Fluey exclaimed while the wizard changed back to his solid form.

"Haven't figured it out, yet, I see. I can copy other people's powers just by touch. And anything you can do I can do better," said the wizard and converted back into magenta liquid. Fluey quickly changed into liquid and zoomed off with the magenta liquid chasing after him. The green liquid continued splashing through the street while its magenta counterpart was gaining on him. The magenta liquid zoomed past the green one, changed back to the assassin's solid form and used his scepter to shoot a laser at the green liquid, which caused it convert back into Fluey's solid form as he fell on his back.

Fluey got back on his feet and tried to convert himself into liquid again, but no matter how hard he concentrated the boy couldn't seem to use his powers. "My powers. What did do to my powers?!" Fluey shouted at the wizard.

"Relax, ducky. Your powers will come back, eventually. In the meantime, let's continue where we left off," the assassin replied and eight, magenta colored tentacles burst out of his back as they waved around like an ominous octopus.

Fluey's mouth was hanging opened as he gawked at the shocking sight and replied, "Yeah. I think I rather retreat and fight another day." and Fluey immediately ran off. The assassin's tentacles immediately stretched towards Fluey and one of them managed to wrap itself around his wrist. Then the others followed as they wrapped themselves around Fluey's waist and legs, they pulled him back and pressed him against the wizard's chest. Another tentacle slipped under Fluey's chin and lifted his head up to look up at the assassin who was smiling down at him.

"You know you're a bit dishy up close. I wonder if you look even cuter without those goggles in the way," said the wizard as he was tapping Fluey's goggles with his finger.

"What?! Hold on a minute! First, you insulted my costume, then you tried to kill me and now you're flirting with me?! What's your bag, man?!" Fluey replied as he pushed himself away from the wizard with his free hand.

"You mean before? Nah, I was just having a bit of fun. Didn't mean to wind you up. I actually have quite a liking to you, love," said the wizard and cupped Fluey's cheek with his hand.

Fluey cringed and quickly swatted the assassin's hand and said, "Hey, back off! I don't swing that way, so you better let me go if you know what's good for you, pal!"

"You have quite a sharp tongue, cheeky baby. I like to challenge yours with mine."

"How about your mouth go against my fist!"

The wizard's slick smile slowly turned to a sinister grin, "Alright. If you're going to be that way, I'll just go back to crippling you," and his tentacles began waving Fluey around as they bashed him against the buildings until they threw him away and he fell to the ground. Fluey got back up and started running from his attacker while the wizard twirled his scepter around, it transformed into a green broom and he climbed on it as he flew off after his target.

The wizard looked down as he watched Fluey running towards the bridge, he shot a bolt of magenta lightning at the black haired hero. Fluey quickly dodged the bolt and he continued racing towards the bridge while the assassin kept shooting lightning from above. When Fluey was about to cross over the bridge, the lightning bolt struck to the ground which caused the young hero to fall over, but he quickly grabbed on to the ledge and slowly pulled himself back up. After climbing back on the bridge, Fluey looked down, which the bridge was thirty feet high from the river, as he signed in relief and turned around to see the magical assassin standing in front of him while leaning on his broom. With a suave smile on his face, the wizard grabbed Fluey's goggles as he pulled them away from his face, he released them and snapped back on the boy's face which caused him to fall over the bridge once more.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

The smiling assassin looked over the ledge, watching his young obsession fall to the river and plunged into the water. After blowing a kiss at his fallen prey, the wizard climbed back on his broom and flew off.

Meanwhile in the left side of the city, the leader was whistling and walking down the streets with his hand twirling his cane around like a baton while the area was decorated with ice glaciers and victims frozen into ice statues. The icy assassin stopped by a certain statue as he raised his cane to the victim's head. He swung his cane like a baseball bat as he knocked the head right off the shoulders, the frozen head then went flying across the street and crashed to the ground into tiny pieces.

"You sure have sick way of entertaining yourself, villain," said Multi as he stood behind the lead assassin.

"I see our little stunts caught your attention, Multiman. So, you like what I did with the place?" the cheerful leader replied without turning around to face Multi.

"Hardly."

"Obviously, you're not the kind of chap who appreciates art."

"You called this killing spree art?!"

"Of course. I take my job seriously by making my kills into a masterpiece."

"Enough talk. It's time for me to take you down and put you behind bars."

"Go ahead. That should be a good laugh."

Multi charged against the leader, but he quickly stepped aside as the red head ran passed him. The assassin waved his hand and released several icicles that went flying towards Multi, but he quickly duplicated himself and blocked the icicles with their shields. The leader shot an ice beam from his hand and froze all of the duplicates. The original was hiding behind a building and he peeked around the corner as he watched the leader walking away, he ran up towards him and jumped on him as the assassin fell into pieces of ice.

"What the?!" Multi exclaimed and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the icy assassin standing behind him with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Like my little trick, red? You're not the only one who can make copies of yourself, you know," the assassin replied and kicked Multi in the gut and knocked him to the ground. The assassin tapped his cane against the ground and a large pillar of ice appeared underneath his feet as lifted him up to the top of a building. The assassin leapt off the pillar and landed on the top while Multi used his duplicates to get him on top of the building as well.

Once he reached the top of the building, Multi looked around, but the assassin was no where to be found. Suddenly, Multi's feet were trapped in ice and left him stuck to the ground as he struggled to break free. The assassin left his hiding place, which was behind a large chimney, as he walked up to his trapped target.

"As much as I enjoy playing this game, this whole chase got me a bit bored. So, let's reverse the roles," said the leader as his gentle smile slowly transformed into a maniacal grin that stretched ear to ear while his cool gaze became horrifyingly wicked. "I'll be the cat and you can be the little, red mouse." The leader's cane then transformed itself into a large mallet made of ice, he swung it against Multi and the red head was knocked off the building and crashed to the ground.

Multi groaned in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet, he looked up and noticed the assassin leaping off the building towards him with his mallet raised over his head. Multi jumped out of the way as the lead assassin landed on his feet and smashed the concrete ground with his icy mallet. Multi made twelve copies of himself and charged after the assassin, but he started swinging his mallet and crushed all of the duplicates into messy pulps. The original Multiman threw his shield like a frisbee as its edges sliced off the head of the mallet that reduced it back to a cane once more. The leader raised his cane up in the air as he shot an ice beam into the clouds which caused them to turn dark gray and hail that were as big as cars started raining down and aiming toward Multi.

The red head began running off as he dodged the enormous ice boulders trying to crush him, Multi kept running away from the falling hail until he tripped and fell down next to a sewer lid. Suddenly, dozens of large hail rained down on Multiman as they crushed him to a pulp. After watching his target's demise, the leader now wearing a cheerful smile strolled away as he twirled his can around and whistled a happy tune. The icy villain, however, overlooked the fact that Multi actually escaped to the sewer and slowly walked his way through the underground while holding on to his injured arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

As he walked through the tunnels of the dark sewers, Multi was groaning in pain from the bruises he received from the lead assassin's assaults, but his arm was hurting the most. Multi also started thinking about his friends and how they were holding up against the other villains. The red head sat down for a minute to rest while various questions went rushing through his mind. Will he find his way out of the sewer? Will he see his friends again? Are they even still alive?

Multi then discarded the last thought when he realized that if he can escape from the deadly assaults of the icy foe, so must have his friends. Furthermore, Multi was surprised that he actually made it out alive especially after taking the massive pounding and falling off the five story building. However, neither Multi or his friends had ever taken so much damage on a mission before. Suddenly, he heard faint splashes coming towards his direction and Multi quickly got up as he started running to the opposite direction. As the red head looked over his shoulder to see the person chasing after him, he bumped into something and he fell to the ground. When Multi got up on all fours, he looked underneath himself to see a familiar, goggle wearing face.

"Fluey?!"

"Multi?!"

"Man! Am I glad to see you!" Multi exclaimed, scooping up Fluey and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay. Happy to see you too. Now get off me! I've been getting too much physical contact for one day."

"What?" Multi replied after letting Fluey go and stepping aside.

"Don't ask. Why were you running anyway?"

"I heard something that's coming my way so I ran off. I didn't want to take any chances on whoever was chasing me."

The two heroes then heard some noises getting louder as someone was getting closer to them. Multi and Fluey braced themselves as they wait for the person coming towards. The boys then saw a short, fat figure hoping out of the shadows.

"Hey, fellas!"

"Coiley!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"We're sure glad you made it back alive, buddy," said Fluey as he slapped Coiley on the back.

"Yeouch! Careful. I'm still sore from the fight I had with thsy gruesome pair. That bird guy and that creepy undertaker almost crushed me with a falling building, but I was lucky that I made a quick retreat to the sewers. And it looks like you guys didn't do so well either," said Coiley when he noticed the torn outfits and the bruises his friends received from their harsh encounters.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I had to put up with the wizard who had nastier tricks up his sleeves than Cronella Critch the Tricky Witch. That guy even took away my powers and tried to finish me by knocking me over the bridge. He was one sick cat, man," Fluey shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"How did you survive that, Fluey?" asked Coiley.

"I got lucky. When I fell into the water, my powers quickly came back and I found my way here."

"You guys should be lucky that you didn't meet up with their leader. He makes that not so nice Mr. Ice look. Well, nice. That guy even created one heck of a hail storm and the hail were as big as boulders. I would've been crushed by those enormous things if I hadn't escaped to the sewer like Coiley did," said Multi and hissed in pain as he grabbed on his injured arm.

"Hey, you okay, man?" asked Fluey

"I think so. It's that my arm is hurting really bad."

"Is it broken?"

"I don't think so. It's just badly bruised up. Anyway, we need to find a way out of this sewer," said Multi as he and the others started walking down the tunnels.

"So, what do we do, now?"

"I don't think there's much we can do. We have to make a hasty retreat."

"What?! No way, man! We can't just quit and split the scene like that! We just-"

"No. Multi's right. Those guys are too much for us. It'll be suicide, if we tried to take them again," Coiley interrupted.

"Besides, we are in no shape to fight. We need to get some help," Multi added.

"Yeah. We need somebody. Not just anybody. We need the chief for this one," said Coiley.

"Fine," sighed Fluey as he folded his arms against his chest. As much as he hated the idea, Fluey knew that his friends had a point and he must accept the fact that they're no match for those Riverpolian villains. Furthermore, Fluey wasn't looking forward to meeting up with the sadistic wizard again any time soon. Just the memories of his first encounter with the mystical fruitcake brought chills down his spine.

The Impossibles continued walking down the tunnels which seemed like an eternity to them, especially they had no idea where they were going. The more the boys spent their time wondering through the sewers, the more it felt like they were walking inside a maze, especially with the countless pathways and dead ends. The Impossibles then noticed the sealed manhole with a latter attached to it.

"You think that will lead us back to where we left the Impossi-mobile?" asked Coiley.

"I'll go check," said Fluey and he converted himself into liquid. He then went up the steps, slipped through the crack and made it out to the surface. Fluey stayed in his liquid form so he wouldn't be spotted as he looked around to see the Impossi-mobile just a few yards from him. Fluey quickly went back to the sewer and converted back to his solid form.

"Guys, the Impossi-mobile is just above us," said Fluey.

"And there's no one around?" asked Multi.

"All clear, man."

"Then, we better get going."

Multi duplicated himself as he made his way to the top and tried to push the lid off with one arm since his other one was still injured. "It won't budge,"

"Hold on, Multi. I'll help you," said Coiley as he stretched his legs up to get him reach for the top. "All together now." and Coiley and Multi both pushed the lid as it slipped out of the hole.

After looking around to see if anyone's around, the three boys then climbed out of the manhole and rushed towards their car. Coiley climbed into the driver's seat while the others took the back seat and raced down the road.

"Fluey, get my guitar and contact Big D," said Coiley while driving the Impossi-mobile.

"Right, Coiley," said Fluey as he reached for Coiley's guitar. As Fluey was about to pick the guitar up, he noticed Multi looking at the back with a shocked expression on his face. "Multi what's wrong?"

"Oh, no," said Fluey when he looked at the back as well.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Coiley as he looked at the rear view mirror to see a black jaguar e-type coming towards them in incredible speed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Poking his head out of the passenger's window, the assassin in the top hat pulled out his machine gun and began shooting at the Impossibles. Multi and Fluey quickly ducked down while Coiley took cover under the steering wheel after pressing the button to set the car to autopilot. Multi then duplicated himself and made his copies throw their shields at the black car. The assassins' car dodged all of the shields, but one managed to knock the gun off the top hat assassin's hand and the assassin went back inside the car as it raced up towards the Impossi-mobile.

"Step on it, man!" Fluey exclaimed.

"Right!" Coiley replied, turning off the autopilot and grabbed the wheel as he slammed the accelerator with his foot.

The two cars raced through the streets in vast speed as the black car drove closer and closer towards its opponent. The roof of the black jaguar slid open and the top hat assassin immediately jumped out of the opening and landed on top of the Impossi-mobile's trunk. The assassin took out a metal rod from his cape, it then extended to the length of a fighting staff and a curved blade stuck out of it which transformed into a scythe.

The top hat assassin struck his scythe towards Multi and he quickly duplicated himself into two to dodge the blade. The two red-heads charged against the assassin with their shields held up, but the villain jumped over them, he landed on top of the front passenger seat as he quickly turned around, dashed against the two Multimen from behind and they were pushed out of the car. The duplicate suddenly vanished when it hit the ground while the original went tumbling down until he finally stopped as he laid on his back.

Multi groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, then he turned to the left and saw the black jaguar coming towards him in incredible speed, Multi quickly got up on his feet as he duplicated himself to form a large wall out of his copies to block the car. The magical assassin climbed out of the opening as he aimed his scepter at the wall and he shot a magenta colored beam at it as Multi's duplicates knocked down to the ground. While the black jaguar drove away, the original Multiman was looking from behind the wall of the alleyway. Multi then used his duplicates to escalate him up to the top of the building and started running across the rooftops as he tried to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile, Fluey kept dodging the blade as the top hat assassin swung his scythe around to slice the black haired boy in half. Fluey quickly converted himself into liquid as he splashed himself against the scythe and knocked it out of the assassin's hands as it fell out of the Impossi-mobile.

"Not so tough without your weapon now, huh?" Fluey replied smugly, after converting himself into his solid form.

Suddenly, in a flash, the assassin struck Fluey in the chest with two fingers and the boy slumped to the seat like a worn out, rag doll.

"What the? I-I can't move!" Fluey groaned as he laid still on the seat.

After watching his friend being defeated from the rear view mirror, Coiley stretched out his arm over his head and punched the assassin right in the nose and knocked him out of the Impossi-mobile. The top hat assassin, however, landed on his feet and jumped up while the black jaguar was driving underneath him. He then made a back flip and went inside the car through the opening of its roof.

The black jaguar continued speeding closer towards the Impossi-mobile like a slick cheetah hunting down a frail gazelle. Coiley quickly pressed a button which caused the Impossi-mobile turn into the Impossi-jet and flew off as it made a sharp turn to the right. After taking a deep breath and setting the Impossi-mobile to autopilot, Coiley wiped the sweat off his brow and went to the passenger's seat to on his friend.

"Are you okay, buddy?" asked Coiley.

"Besides being paralyzed from the neck down, I think I'll live. Just hope this thing wears off soon," Fluey replied turning his eyes to Coiley.

"I guess we better find Multi before those psychopaths do." and the short blond went back to the driver's seat as he turned off the autopilot and took the wheel once more. As the Impossi-jet flew around the city, Coiley was looking down and noticed a figure laying still on top of a building.

"What are you doing?" asked Fluey when Coiley flew the Impossi-jet towards the building.

"I saw someone laying on top of a building and is not moving," Coiley replied.

"You think it's Multi?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna go and check it out." Coiley then landed the Impossi-jet on top of the building and climbed off. When he walked closer to the figure, he realized that it was Multi laying on his stomach with his face covered by his own hair.

"Suffering blackouts! It is Multi and he doesn't look good!" Coiley called out.

"Is he breathing?" asked Fluey still laying on the seat as he looked up.

"I'll check!" Coiley kneeled down to check Multi's pulse. When he's about to reach his hand towards the red head, Multi's cape suddenly rose up as its color turned to magenta and wrapped itself around Coiley. The short blond then was tossed aside, he hit against a wall and was knocked out.

"What's going on over there? Coiley? Can you hear me?" asked Fluey who couldn't see what was happening in his position. Fluey then felt someone jumping into the passenger's seat, he looked around to see the assassin in the top hat standing in front of him with a scorn expression on his face. The assassin pointed his gun at Fluey, fired the bullet and Fluey quickly converted himself into liquid when the bullet went into the green puddle. The green liquid rose itself up and splashed its way out of the Impossi-jet. The top hat assassin took out a silver pellet, tossed it at the green liquid and released an electric shock that caused Fluey to convert himself to his solid form. Fluey was about to collapse over the edge of the building until he felt the hands holding on to him and saved him from the fall, but his relief was short lived when he saw who was holding him.

"Miss me, love?" asked the magical assassin holding on to the black haired boy in what seemed to be a tango pose.

"No! I rather be dropped from this building than be in your clutches. Now let me go you pink wearing pervert!" Fluey shouted struggling to get out of the wizard's hold.

"Don't be cheeky, ducky. It's magenta. Any road, I like to play with you a bit more before I kill you, love." The wizard paused for a moment when he noticed the top hat assassin staring at him. "Oye. Go slaughter the purple swine yourself. I'm quite occupied at the moment."

The assassin in the top hat responded by rolling his eyes and walked away. Coiley slowly gained consciousness when he noticed the top hat assassin towering over him as he pulled out a katana from his cape, but was knocked down by a shield with the letter M on it.

"Multi! Am I glad to see you!" Coiley exclaimed.

"Same here, Coiley," Multi replied and went after the assassin.

The top hat assassin quickly got up on his feet and charged towards Multi. When the heard the commotion behind him, the wizard looked over his shoulder, which gave Fluey the opportunity to convert himself into liquid and escape from his attacker's grasp. When Fluey changed back to his solid form, the wizard charged after him, but the boy kicked the assassin in the crotch.

"Ha! That oughta get you out of the mood!" Fluey snickered as the wizard held on to his wounded area and fell on his knees.

Meanwhile, the assassin in the top hat continuously struck his katana at Multi's shield as the red head continued to block the blade. The assassin swung his katana once more and Multi's shield broke into pieces. Multi then duplicated himself into five copies and jumped on the assassin. The top hat swiftly punched one of the duplicates in the stomach, grabbed it by the arm and used it to beat the other two like a baseball bat. Another duplicate jumped up towards the assassin, but he leaped up, grabbed the duplicate by the neck and slammed him against the ground. When the other duplicate grabbed the assassin from behind, the dark villain grabbed the red head as he flipped him over to the ground, struck the teenager's chest with his boot and lifted up to show there's a blade sticking out of the heel as it retracted itself back in.

"You took out all except the ori-" Multi didn't finish his sentence when the assassin punched him in the face. Multi was knocked against a wall and he quickly stepped aside when the top hat assassin was about to throw another punch at him.

"Holy fists of fury!" Multi exclaimed when he saw that the assassin's fist left a hole on the brick wall. When the assassin was about to attack, a gush of green liquid splashed against him and Fluey converted to his solid form. Then Coiley stretched out his purple gloved fist and punched the assassin across the face.

"Come on, Multi! Let's get out of here while we still can!" Coiley shouted as he and the others followed him back to the Impossi-jet. Watching the Impossibles make their escape, the wizard got up on his feet while the assassin in the top hat growled under his breath.

"Patience, Artie. It won't be long now," said the leader, as he stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards his comrades from behind.

As the Impossibles flew further from the building, the flying assassin was suddenly in front of them, he flapped his wings together and a strong wind came gusting out as it caused the Impossi-jet to be pushed away.

"Now!" the leader called out. All at once, the wizard shot his beams from his hands, the leader shot a beam of ice from his cane and the assassin in the top hat took out a bazooka from his cape and fired at the Impossi-jet. Their assaults struck the jet down as it plummeted down to the ground and burst into flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

The street was littered with burning debris while the rest of the Impossi-mobile was engulfed by the merciless flames. A few feet away from the Impossi-mobile, the three heroes were laying unconscious and covered in bruises. Their outfits were torn and covered in soot. Multi groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and tried to push himself off the ground, but he fell back down. The boy was in too much pain that he could barely breathe.

The red head realized that half of his bangs was cut off leaving his left eye exposed. Multi then remembered when the ice beam hit the Impossi-jet, one of the sharp shards went flying across just inches away from his face and it must have sliced some of his hair off. Multi looked around to see that his friends were coming around as well.

"You guys okay?" asked Multi.

"If you're asking if we're still breathing, then yeah," Fluey replied without looking at Multi's direction because he couldn't see through his cracked goggles.

"It could have been worse," said Coiley and he shrieked when a red boot stepped on his pinky.

"You had to open your big mouth," Fluey replied.

The Impossibles looked up to see the Four staring down at them. Their leader walked towards Multi and leaned against his cane as he smiled down at the red head.

"Oye! You have the time, mate?" the leader called out to the wizard.

"Right here, Frosty," the wizard replied as he tossed his pocket watch at the leader. The blue assassin caught the pocket watch and looked at the time as he let out an impressed whistle.

"Good show, old chap!" the leader exclaimed while impersonating a stereotypical, wealthy Englishmen accent. "You manage to survive just in time for tea."

"If you can call laying around and gasping for air surviving," replied the wizard as he walked up to his leader.

"Now now, Hexey. We have to give them a bit of credit. Many of our assignments didn't even last an hour."

"True. Should we?"

"Lets."

"Right, then," the wizard then took out a small, green pouch from his pocket coat and poured the magenta colored powder into his hand. The wizard tossed the powder into the air as it shrouded around the Impossibles and their injuries magically healed. Getting up on their feet, the Impossibles were shocked to see that their strengths were also restored, but they still looked thrashed and their outfits were still tattered.

"I don't understand. Why are you saving us?" asked Multi.

"It's the least we can do to reward you lads for lasting this long. Any road, we need to be on our way for tea. Would you like to join us?" the leader replied.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused! You freaks tried to kill us and now you're inviting us for tea?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Fluey exclaimed.

"Well, just because we're demented killers doesn't mean we can't be civilized and courteous. We're not Americans you know. Besides, I do believer you lads haven't eaten, yet. Follow us, if you please," said the leader as he and the other assassins went on their way. The Impossibles looked at each other and shrugged as they followed along. The Four and the Impossibles finally arrived at a place called the Lonely Hearts Club café where they went inside and sat on the table booth.

Once their orders have arrived, the assassins began sipping their tea and eating their crumpets while the bird-like assassin had difficulty drinking out of his cup because his large beak kept getting in his way. The short assassin then took out a straw, put it in his cup and started drinking his tea. While the assassins enjoyed themselves with their tea, the Impossibles just sat there holding their cups with befuddled expressions on their faces. The three heroes then looked around and noticed that the café was almost deserted with the exception of the cashier standing nervously behind the cash register.

With a strangely calm smile on his face, the leader put his cup down and folded his arms on the table as he finally said, "Now that we are all in a friendly state, we should use this moment to get better acquainted. This here is my right-hand man, Hex Meister."

"Charmed," Hex Meister replied as he winked at Fluey. The black haired boy just gave him a nasty glared in return.

"The friendly fellow over there is Artillery," the leader continued as he gestured his hand to the assassin in the top hat. Artillery just nodded his head at the Impossibles.

"Next, we have our flyer extraordinaire Wings," said the leader.

"Hello," said Wings dully.

"And last, but not least, I am Jax DeFrost."

"How original," Fluey replied under his breath.

"You lads should be honored for this occasion. We don't usually give out our names just to anyone. You boys are quite special. Aren't they, Hexey?"

"Indeed, Frosty," the wizard replied smiling that sly grin.

"Enough, already! Just hand over the amulets you stole!" Multi snapped as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Excuse me?" asked Jax calmly.

"The amulets that Wings stole from the store where he killed those innocent people in cold blood!"

"Oh, right! Well, don't you worry about that. You'll have them back now that they already served their purpose."

"Say what?" asked Fluey.

"Come now, love. You don't actually believe we went all that fuss over some mere trinkets, do you?" Hex Meister replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Multi as his anger slowly turned to confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you boys don't have enough intelligence to figure this out on your own. That heist was just a stunt to lure you into our trap," Jax DeFrost then rose up and leaned in closer to Multi's face, still showing his signature smile. "You see, son. We are nothing like the villains you are accustomed to. Unlike those cheap thugs, we don't rob money or steal classified material just to sell them to those wretched. black markets. We serve a much higher purpose. "

Multi kept staring at the white-skinned villain with a stern expression on his face. Though the young hero seemed calm and fearless on the outside, deep down he was becoming intimidated from the fact that Jax DeFrost's face was just inches away from his own and kept looking at Multi's unveiled eye, which made him felt naked and embarrassed.

"My lads and I work for a corporation where people hire the likes of us to wipe out the ones who done them wrong. We were assigned to put you boys out of our client's misery. It's a nice change really. Most assignments we received throughout our careers, were killing off rival crime lords and mad men who thought they can do a better job at delivering justice than the authorities ever could. In some way, we're a bit like you chaps. Getting hired to put those swine in their place and keep the balance from going to shambles. Or in your language, going into chaos.

"If you were hired to kill us, why didn't you kill us when you had the chance?" asked Multi.

"We've decided that it wasn't your time, yet. Otherwise, you'd still be on the streets, laying in your own pools of blood as they are slowly draining from the slits on your throats. Hmm. I knew it. Hazel." Jax's smile grew wider as he slowly sat back down without taking his eyes off Multi.

Multi also sat back to his seat as his face now expressed shock and disbelief just like his friends.

"You guys mentioned that someone hired you to wipe us out," said Coiley.

"Yeah," Wings replied.

"So who hired you?"

"We don't give out information on our clients. As much as you're concerned, it could have been anyone who had a strong animosity towards you boys for meddling in their affairs or saw you as a threat to their goals of accomplishing perfection in their own design. Or it could have even been everyone," said Hex Meister and sipped his tea.

"As much as I want us to continue with this conversation, we must be on our way. Here's our card," said Jax as he stood up from his seat and handed a white card to Multi.

"I bet Big D must be worrying about his doggy woggies right now," said Hex Meister as he leaned forward and playfully pinched Fluey's cheek. Fluey furiously smacked Hex's hand off of him.

"Ooh! You were right about the raven-haired one, Hexey," Jax replied, giving Hex a nudge.

"I know. I love it when they put up a good fight." Then the assassins went on their way to the door.

"Hey, wait a minute! How did you guys know about Big D and managed to be steps ahead of us?!" Coiley called out.

"Oh, that's easy. Hexey's a mind reader," Jax replied and the assassins went out the door.

After the assassins left, Multi looked down at the business card, which read the Four in black, bold letters. When the crime fighting Impossibles left the café, they went to an isolated alley and changed themselves back to the singing Impossibles. Since the Impossi-mobile was completed scraped, the boys had walked their way back to the hotel and they didn't say a word to each other during that time. Once they made it inside the hotel, the boys went to their assigned rooms.

Multi plopped down to his bed as he sighed and tried to get some rest. The red head found it hard to relax when the image of those blue lens kept haunting him. He rubbed the left side of his face and it reminded him how exposed he felt when Jax stared at him. When Multi moved up to place his head on a pillow, he felt something hard underneath it and slide his hand under there. When he pulled the object out, Multi realized it was a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied in a thin rope. After unwrapping the package and opening the lid, the red head's eyes widened with shock.

Suddenly, there was rapid knocking on his door and Multi opened it to see Fluey standing at his doorway holding up an amulet with a green jewel attached to it.

"Multi!"

"I know, me too!" Multi exclaimed when he held another amulet, but with a red jewel on it.

"Guys!" Coiley shouted, coming out of his room while holding an amulet with a purple jewel attached.

"Us too!" the other two exclaimed as they held up the amulets.

"Those are the amulets that were stolen from the store," said Fluey.

"Wings must have put them in our rooms when we were fighting with the other assassins," Coiley replied.

"If we have the three amulets, where's the forth one?"

Multi remained quiet for a moment until he looked at his friends and finally said, "We need to see Big D."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Since their guitars were destroyed along with their car, the Impossibles couldn't perform for the other shows so they had to cancel their European tour and immediately booked a flight back to the United States. They usually traveled around in their Impossi-mobile, but now that their vehicle was out of commission, the boys had to go on an airplane to get back home. Once they arrived back to America, the three teens headed to the American Secret Agency building.

Inside the building, Big D was looking through the files and filling out forms in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Big D responded still busy with his work.

When the door was opened, the boys entered the office, but stopped suddenly as they gave the chief an oddly surprised look. Big D looked up and noticed the Impossibles standing in his office like wax statues while staring at him in shock.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, chief. We're just a little freaked out from seeing you in person," said Multi, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't seen you in the flesh since you first recruited us to the agency," said Fluey.

"I understand. Anyway, why did you boys come here, instead of contacting me through Coilman's guitar?" asked Big D.

"That's the thing. All of our guitars were destroyed, including the Impossi-mobile," said Coiley twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, I guess I have to ask the folks from the lab to build you some new ones. It might take awhile to get the new Impossi-mobile and the guitars, but you'll be back on duty in no time. Speaking of which, did you boys get the stolen jewels back and captured the thieves?" asked Big D.

"Umm. Well. The bad news is that the thieves got away, but the good news is that we got the jewels back," Fluey replied as he and the others took out the amulets.

"That's odd. I received a package yesterday that had an amulet just like yours," said Big D, as he pulled out an amulet like the Impossibles have, but with a blue jewel on it.

The boys stared in shock and fear as they gazed at the forth amulet.

"You were right. He was here," Coiley said to Multi.

"What are you boys talking about?" asked Big D looking confused, but stern.

"Like you, we got these amulets from the packages in our rooms. They were sent to us by one of the criminals we were assigned to capture. The thing is that they weren't thieves, but really assassins ordered to kill us. One of them was sent to put the amulets in our rooms. They knew what hotel we were staying in, our secret identities and they even knew about the American Secret Agency," Multi explained.

"That's impossible. We've been keeping the connection between you and our agency a secret. How the heck did they find out?" Big D replied, picking up a pitcher and pouring water into his glass.

"There's this assassin called Hex Meister who can read minds and must have told the others about us. That's how they managed to figure out where we were staying and left those jewels in our rooms," Fluey explained.

"Makes sense to me. What else did you find out about those assassins?" asked Big D, as he was about to drink his water.

"We know that they called themselves the Four," Coiley replied and the glass broke into pieces as it fell from the chief's hand.

"Not a good sign," Fluey whispered to his friends.

"The Four. You're sure about that?" asked Big D.

"Yes. They even gave us their business card," said Multi giving the card to Big D. The chief looked at the card and sighed as he placed it on the table.

"What do you know about the Four?" asked Coiley.

"I only heard about them through the rumors. What I do know is that the Four works for the Emerald Swan corp. where the richest scum hire assassins to do their dirty work," Big D replied. "The Emerald Swan is like a twisted reflection of our agency. While we were given orders to capture criminals, they were given orders by criminals to wipe out the competition. If the rumors are true, then the Four is the best force the cooperation ever has," Big D explained.

"I'm putting you kids off duty until further notice and I don't want any complains about it. We're not dealing with ordinary crooks here and I'm not taking any chances with the likes of them. Understood?" asked Big D.

"Yes, sir," the Impossibles replied in unison.

"Good. I need you to leave those amulets here and I'll have them send back to Riverpole as soon as possible," said Big D and the three teens placed the amulets on the desk and left the office without saying a word.

When the Impossibles left, the chief took out a small bottle from the desk cabinet, he poured out two pills into his hand and swallowed them.

Meanwhile, at an old bar in England, the Artful Archer and the Terrible Twister sat on the bar stools, looking nervous and awfully wrecked as they were taking shots of scotch.

"We shouldn't have done it, Twister. We should have kept our mouths shut," said Artful Archer after swallowing his drink in one gulp.

"What else could we do? They would kill us, if we didn't tell the others about the Four," the Terrible Twister replied.

"And what makes you so sure that the Four will keep their word? I can't take this anymore. I just this to be over with," said the Artful Archer as he smacked his palm into his face.

"Getting plastered, aren't we?" asked a voice with a scouse accent.

The two criminals screeched as they turned around to see Jax DeFrost and the other assassins standing before them. Everyone else, including the bar tender, already fled the bar leaving Artful Archer and Terrible Twister alone with the assassins.

"E-e-e-ello, g-g-g-govna. F-f-f-fancy meeting you here," stuttered the Terrible Twister.

"Likewise, mate. We just like to thank you for telling your American mates about us. We've been trying to get an excuse to meeting the Impossibles for quite some time," said Jax as he sat next to the other villains.

"Well, it did take a lot of courage to spill it out. I assumed they paid you quite handsomely," the Artful Archer smiled nervously.

"They did, but we didn't plan on keeping it. In fact, we just tossed them to someone else's yard. I believe it belongs to some orphanage," said Hex Meister as he also took a seat with the frightened criminals.

"You mean you didn't go after the Impossibles for the money?" asked the Terrible Twister.

"Nah. We already had enough money as it is from the requests we've been getting to assassinate those young yanks alone. Those Impossibles are awful popular. Ain't that right, Artie?" asked Jax looking at Artillery's way.

"Yeah, popular," Artillery replied bluntly.

"Besides, we had so much fun with the Impossibles that we didn't have the heart to kill them off. I'd like to think we're doing those lads a favor by giving them a more worthy adversary. After all, every hero deserves an arch villain. Any road, we must make our way back. Don't want to keep the boss waiting," Jax replied as he stood up from his seat. "See ya, mates. I'll say hi to Double M for ya."

The Artful Archer and the Terrible Twister sighed in relief as they watched the Four walking towards the door. Jax DeFrost signaled Hex Meister with a sly look, the wizard then grinned and snapped his fingers. The Artful Archer and the Terrible Twister began screaming when they were suddenly engulfed in flames while the Four strolled down the streets without looking back at their ill fated pawns.

The End.


End file.
